An enterprise network connects computers and other devices within the network. Access to other networks, computers, or devices outside of the enterprise network is typically limited and controlled. Authorization for access outside of the enterprise network can be managed by access points, firewalls, or similar authorization devices that allow or deny access to/from devices on the network. Authorization may be implemented by using a policy that defines rules for specifying devices, types of access, and/or destinations that are permitted and/or prohibited for access outside of the enterprise network.
Some network devices can have predetermined usage descriptions that specify the description of the role of the device and various policies governing the behavior and permissions of the device. Predetermined usage descriptions can be referred to as being “manufacturer-driven” or “manufacturer-based” usage descriptions (MUDs) because they may indicate the manufacturer's operational requirements and/or intent for the corresponding network device.